Changeing Konaha high
by gaaragirl2212
Summary: Two girls attend konaha high and change the school and students for the better.  GaaraxOc SasukexOC
1. intro

Hey everyone this is my first real story i have written so please be gentle with the flames i will go into a quick summery of my charaters and then i will post thew first chapter chapter of the my spelling and grammar are horrible but as soon as i find a beta it will have better grammar .

* * *

Name: Annalise fujika

Age: 16

Fighting skills and Ability's: she has mastered every martial art and is a weapons master she has also able to control the elements and weather

Weakness: she is very outgoing and cant stand to be ignored if ignored she will start to pout and hide in a corner

Description:long black hair with purple and blue streaks she is medium height and is slim with a nice figure most people believe she is emo or goth but she isnt she just likes the color black she usually wears a black vest over a purple t-shirt and black mini(not whore mini but still short) with ninja netting leggings and arm warmers will where a leather arm warmer when going in hand to hand combat

Status among friends: leader(she couldnt stand to be told what to do)

Background: she lost her parents at the age of twelve. She was sent to a foster home and was beaten at thirteen she ran away and began training herself in weapons once she mastered it(she is a quick learner)she met a martial arts instructor and worked for him so he would teach her while practicing she found out about here powers she still doesn't have full control so she decides to go to the ninja school in the hidden leaf

Name: Kyoko fwashin

Age:16

Fighting skills and Ability's: she is skilled in hand to hand combat has a extremely high chakra level and can control water and can read minds

Weakness:she can read minds wich makes her see things she doesn't want to see

Description:blond hair with black streaks wears a red vest with black shirt underneath and a black mini netting like Annalises and she wears four ring that say dont mess with me she dosent let people put her down and fights for what she believes in

Status among friends: the informative

background: her parents died and she was left with a load of money from her parent and lives alone she loves to skateboard

* * *

* Well everyone i hope your not to disappointed in my characters i worked really hard to creat them please read on *


	2. chapter 1

*****hey guys here's the first chapter of Changing konaha high hope you like it (looks nervous ) btw i accent flames i just ask you to be gentle with them that this is my first story and im still learning*

disclaimer:i do not own naruto cause if i did i wouldn't be writing fanfiction lol i don't get why i have to put this because this site is fanfiction .net the word fanfiction is fans writing story's about other story's so this will be my disclaimer for the whole story

_**bold italics mean thoughts**_

**""**_ speaking_

**Annalise pov:**

I walked in to the school and went to the office and noticed a girl around my age filling out paper work. She was wearing a outfit like mine but still different she looked like she could be my sister. then she looked at me and smiled and said "Hello I'm Kyoko I'm new here too" I looked at her like she was Satan _**how did she know i was new? **_she laughed at me and replied to my thought "i can read minds" i laughed "oh that makes since I took her hand " nice to meet you I'm Annalise" she replied "you too" i went over to the desk and told the secritary my name And that I'm new she told me her name was Shizune and she was the Secretary and gave me my schedule i looked over to Kyoko and she motioned me over "hey let me see your schedule i want to know what classes you got" she looked it over and smiled "we got all the same classes" i smiled back "Cool well its lunch time want to eat together?" "sure" we walked into the lunchroom and found a empty table and started to eat.

**Sasuke pov:**

i was listening to my friends Kiba and Naruto talking about the latest prank they pulled and listening too the fan girls Sakura and Ino fight over me _**Why wont they just leave me alone **_then everyone at the table got quite and everyone was looking at the new girls coming in _**Wow they're pretty **_I looked ate Gaara staring too and woke Shikamaru up and pointed he smiled at me "Hey fresh meet guys lets go say hi" Gaara,Kiba,Naruto,Shika and me got up and walked over there and sat down with them.

**Annalise pov:**

I looked around the lunchroom _**looks normal kyoko all the basic clicks like the preps populars and geeks and some normal looking girls sitting alone **_i heard her groan and then look toward this group of guys walking toward us and rolled my eyes "those are oviously the populars" then they sat down at our table and said "hey I'm Sasuke this is Gaara Naruto Kiba Shikamaru" i looked at him confused "so?" and then kyoko starts laughing hard ' they think that we are going to fall all over them like those skanks over there and that it imortant that we know who they are" I looked at them and rolled my eyes "sorry there I don't date ego maniacs"

Then the bell rang and me and Kyoko got up to go to class. _**damn i hate gym its always so boring **_"yeah i know me too" when we got inside the gym there was a older man in green spandex with a clip board looking at us "OH look at these youthful new students everyone come here and introduce yourselves please" we walked over and i looked at the rest of the students "hey I'm Annalise" and Kyoko said "hey im Kyoko" everyone said hi and stared at us and the teacher tried to hug us and a blond girl with a fan stopped him "Mr. Guy i don't thank you should scared them on there first day ok" then she looked at me and Kyoko "if you guys want you can come sit with us" she pointed at a girl with two buns and a shy looking long hair girl I looked at Kyoko she nodded "OK"

we waliked over there then the bonde introduced her self at tamari and told us that the blushing girl has hinata and the bun girl was ten ten i smiled and shook there hands. they smiled at us "i think we might be good friends' then tamari laughed "we already are we seen you turn down my brother and his friends that was funny as hell" tamari and TenTen laugh about it "yeah i think it did some good for them too get turned down" i laughed at them 'hey what can we say the were just thinking some rude things then the three girls looked confused then Kyoko laughed "I can read mined and i told her what they were thinking" then she looked at me "btw her brother whas the red head Gaara" i nodded at her "k" we all got to know each durning gym and became best friends and Kyoko invited me to stay with her so i wouldnt have to stay at ta motel.

*well everyone that's my first chapter i hope you liked it even tho it had horrible grammar if anyone know a beta that could help me give me there name please and please review im not requiring a certain amount of reviews but i will update when i get one just so i will know someone is reading*


End file.
